Riddles
Riddles The wizard comes down from the sky when you say "Riddle" in Presto's Edge. Telling you one out of several riddles. Also he comes down from the sky when you say "Guess" and "Backwards". Answers These are the answers to the riddles that The wizard gives to you. * R: What goes around the World but stays in a corner? * A: Stamp * R: What is an ant dictator? * A: Tyrant * R: Its been around for millions of years, but its no more then a month old? * A: Moon * R: What runs all around the yard without moving? * A: Fence * R: What is the best way to send way to an Easter Bunny? * A: Hare mail * R: What is round as a dishpan, deep as a tub, and still the oceans couldn't fill it up? * A: Sieve * R: What is it that you can keep only after giving it to someone else? * A: Word * R: I am taken from a mine, and shut up in a wooden case, from which I am never released, and yet I am used by almost everybody. What am I? * A: Pencil lead * R: What goes round the house and in the house but never touches the house? * A: Sun * R: What walks all day on its head? * A: Horseshoe nail * R: What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries? * A: Towel * R: What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years? * A: M * R: The more you take, the more you leave behind. What are they? * A: Footsteps * R: He who has it doesn't tell it. He who takes it doesn't know it. He who knows it doesn't want it. What is it? * A: Counterfeit money * R: Who spends the day at the window, goes to the table for meals and hides at night? * A: Fly * R: What goes round and round the wood but never goes into the wood? * A: Bark * R: I went to the city, I stopped there, I never went there, and I came back again. What am I? * A: Watch * R: A cloud was my mother, the wind is my father, my son is the cool stream, and my daughter is the fruit of the land. A rainbow is my bed, the earth my final resting place, and I'm the torment of man. * A: Rain * R: What belongs to you but others use it more than you do? * A: Name * R: What is is that you will break even when you name it? * A: Silence * R: What is put on a table, cut, but never eaten? * A: Cards * R: I'm where yesterday following today, and tomorrow's in the middle. What am I? * A: Dictionary * R: What five letter word has six left after you take two letters away? * A: Sixty * R: I'm the part of a bird that is not in the sky. I swim in the ocean and yet i remain dry. What Am I? * A: Shadow * R: What is it that one needs most in a long run? * A: Breath * R: What is the first thing the President does every day? * A: Wakes Up * R: You throw away the outside and cook my inside. Then you eat the outside and throw away the inside. What did you eat? * A: Corn * R: What has four legs and a back, but no body? * A: Chair More to come soon. R - Riddle A - Answer